Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig assembly, a laminating apparatus, and a laminating method using the laminating apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the display market is rapidly being dominated by flat panel displays (FPDs) that can be easily made to have a large area and can be made thinner and lighter.
Examples of the FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting displays (OLEDs). Since these conventional LCDs, PDPs, and OLEDs use a glass substrate, they are lacking in flexibility and thus have limited applications and uses.
In this regard, flexible displays that can be bent, because it uses a flexible substrate made of a flexible material (e.g., plastic, foil, etc.) instead of a glass substrate, are being actively developed as next-generation displays.
Accordingly, various apparatuses for testing or manufacturing a flexible substrate or a flexible panel are being required.